


Just Survive Somehow

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, No Negan (Walking Dead), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, because he's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: What if Lori and Rick Divorced before the Outbreak? What if Lori and Shane Were together?Jasper Silas Greene is the 34 year old son of Hershel and the Deceased Josephine Greene. Ever since the world fell apart, all he's been trying to do is protect his family, even though his father and sisters still believe that the dead can be cured. When a man and his dieing son show up on their farm, Jasper can't bring himself to let the child die, so he does everything he can to help his father.





	1. Chapter 1

Full Name:  _ **Jasper Silas Greene**_

Age:  _ **34**_

Height:  _ **6"0**_

Family:  _ **Hershel (Adoptive father), Maggie (adoptive Little Sister), Beth (Adoptive little sister), Sarah (15 year old daughter), Charlotte (17 year old Daughter), Josephine (Adoptive mother-deceased), Annette (Step-mother-deceased), Shawn (Step-brother-deceased)**_

* * *

 

_**** _

**_Sarah_ **

* * *

 

**__ **

**_Charlotte_ **


	2. Blood Letting

_**-3rd Pov-** _

 

 

              The sun beat down on Jasper as he replaced the tire on Maggie's car, the one Beth had blown out when the other woman had been teaching the younger how to drive. Maggie sat on the porch, watching her older brother work. Looking up, she saw someone running towards the Farm in the distance. 

 

 

        Looking through her Binoculars, she saw that it was a man running with a limp little boy in his arms. "Dad!" She yelled, putting down the Binoculars in a hurry. Jasper's head snapped up from where he was working as his sisters' exclamation. Standing, he observed the sight in front of him with concealed panic. The man, clad in a sheriff's uniform, was carrying the form of a limp little boy. 

 

 

              "Was he bit?" Jasper demanded as his Father, Jimmy, Maggie, Patricia, and Beth Spilled out onto the porch. "Shot," the man gasped, "by your man. He said find Hershel or Jasper. Is one of them here?" Jasper walked over and took the boy from his father, bringing him in the house. 

 

 

              "Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie," Hershel spoke, Grabbing his attention. "Yeah?" The woman answered back. "Painkillers, Coagulates--..... grab everything. Clean towels, sheets, alcohol." Hershel spoke as he led Jasper into the Master bedroom. Ripping up the covers, Hershel allowed the boy to be placed on the bed.

 

 

                 "Pillowcase." Jasper Ordered, going into work mode. "Is he alive?" The man questioned softly, in shock. "Pillowcase, quick." Hershel ordered in order to get the man into gear. "Is, is he alive?" The man asked again as he ripped the pillowcase off one of The pillows on the bed. "Fold it. Make a pad. Put pressure on the wound." Jasper ordered as his girls skidded into the room.

 

 

              "Daddy?" Sarah asked in shock, taking in the scene before her. "I've got a heartbeat." Hershel spoke after a moment of trying to find one on the boy using his stethoscope. "I got it, Step back." Patricia ordered, pushing the man away and taking over. "Maggie, IV. We need some space." Jasper ordered.

 

 

              "Your name?" Hershel asked the man. "Rick." The man spoke, in shock. "Rick?" Hershel questioned in conformation. "I'm..... I'm Rick." The man, Rick, spoke to himself. 

 

 

     "Rick, we gonna do everything we can, okay?" Hershel told him. Rick was quickly pushed to the back of the room, seeing as the family needed space to work on his child.

 

       Taking hold of Rick's hand, Charlie (Charlotte) led him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. "I'm gonna get you some water. You look like you need it." She spoke, wandering into the kitchen. Looking out a window, Rick saw Shane and Otis had arrived.

 

 

           "He's alive? He's still alive?" Otis questioned softly, his breath coming out in pants. Rick, still in shock, brushed a hand over his face, leaving a streak of blood behind. "Hey." Shane spoke, reaching into his pack for a rag. "You got blood." Shane murmured, as Rick tried to jerk away. 

 

 

            "Where is he? Is he okay?" Shane asked. Instead of talking, Rick brought the man into the room where Carl was being treated. "Do you know his blood-type?" Jasper asked Rick, despite not needing the information. "A-positive, same as mine." Rick spoke.

 

 

               "What happened?" Hershel demanded from Otis. "I was tracking a buck. Bullet went through it. Clean through." The man in question stammered. "The deer slowed the bullet down, which certainly saved his life. But it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out. I am counting six." Jasper Announced from his position beside Carl. 

 

 

             "I never saw him, not until he was on the ground." Otis spoke softly to Patricia, who pulled him into a comforting hug. "Lori doesn't know." Rick spoke after a moment of silence. "I know." Shane murmured, wrapping his best friend in his arms. "His mother doesn't know. His mother doesn't know." Rick repeated in horror. "You've got to stay with him." Shane told him. 

 

 

            "Why'd I let him come with us? I should've sent him with Lori." Rick spoke as Shane led him to the couch, fingers clenched painfully tight around the glass of water he'd been given. "You know, you start that, you'll never get that monkey off your back." Shane told him. "Little girl goes missing, you look for her. Simple. You said call it, head back." Rick spoke, continuing to put more of the blame on himself. 

 

 

 

                 "Doesn't matter what I said." Shane told him. "Carl got shot because I wouldn't cut bait. It should be me in there." Rick spoke, earning a chuckle from Shane. "You've been there partner. Right? But you pulled through, so will he." Shane spoke sternly. "Is that why I got out of that hospital? Found my family for it to end like this? This some kind of sick joke?" Rick demanded as Shane tried to Placate him.

 

 

 

               "You stop it. Just stop." Shane ordered quietly. "A little girl goes missing....... you look for her. It's plain and simple." Rick stammered. The door swung open and in marched Maggie. "Rick." She spoke, addressing the man. The man in question stood and followed her into the room. "He needs blood." She added as the father looked at the Crying, groaning boy on the bed. "Dad!" Carl cried as Shane held him down.

 

 

            "Almost there." Hershel called out as he dug the forceps in deeper. Carl screamed and thrashed beneath the hold of the men holding him down. "Wait, wait. Hey." Shane stuttered as Carl stopped moving. "He just passed out." Jasper told Rick and Shane, who'd gone still. "One down. Five to go." Hershel spoke as the shrapnel clinked into the pan.

 

 

_**-later-** _

 

 

            Pumping air could be heard as Hershel took Carl's blood pressure. "Pressure's stable." He announced. "Lori needs to be here. She doesn't even know what's going on. I've got to go find her, bring her back." Rick told them. "You can't do that." Jasper advised, before going back to observing Carl. 

 

 

                  "She's his mother! She needs to know what happened. Her son's lying here, shot." Rick exclaimed. "And he's going to need blood," Hershel told Rick before turning to Shane. "He can't go more than 50 feet from this bed." Shane nodded in understanding. 

 

 

 

                   Patricia helped Rick up from his chair, only for the man to stumble. "I got him." Shane told Hershel as Rick stumbled out of the room. "He's stable for now." Shane spoke, addressing Maggie and Otis, who sat up when the two entered the living room. "Lori has to be here Shane, she has to know." Rick told his best friend.

 

 

 

               "Okay, I get that. I'm gonna handle it. But you've got to handle your end." Shane spoke, a thought coming to mind. "My--... my end?" Rick questioned. "Your end is being here for your son. Even if he didn't need your blood to survive, there Is no way I'd ever let you walk out that door. Man, I'd break your legs if you tried. You know that right? If something happened to him and you weren't here........ if-....... if he slipped away while you were gone, you'd never forgive yourself for that. And neither would Lori, man." Shane told him.

 

 

 

               The door opened behind them, causing the men to stand. Hershel exited the room, followed by Jasper. "He's out of danger for the moment. But I can need to remove those remaining fragments." Jasper spoke, wiping the blood from his hands with a rag, staining it. "How? You saw how he was in there." Rick asked him. "I know, and that was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the others." Jasper replied. 

 

 

            "Oh, man." Shane breathed. "There's more," Jasper began, "his belly's distended, his Pressure's dropping, which means there's internal bleeding. A fragment must've nicked one of his blood vessels. I have to open him up, find the bleeder and stitch it. And he can't move while I'm in there--... I mean at all. If he reacts the same as before, I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead within minutes." Rick stared at the large man in shock.

 

 

 

               "To even try this, he needs to be put under. But If he is put under, he won't be able to breathe on his own. Same bad results." Hershel spoke. "What'll it take?" Rick asked the men. "You need a respirator. What else?" Otis asked, stepping forward. "The tube that goes with it. Extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures." Jasper listed off. "If you had all that, you could save him?" Rick asked the larger man. 

 

 

                   "If i had all that, I could try." Jasper murmured softly. "Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago," Otis spoke, before realization dawned on his face. "The high school." 

 

 

               "That's what I was thinking. They set up a FEMA shelter there. It'd have everything we'd need. But the last time I saw it, it was overrun." Jasper told everyone. "Maybe it's better now." Otis hoped. "I said leave the rest to me. Is it too late to take that back?" Shane joked. "I hate you going alone." Rick growled out. 

 

 

 

                 "Come on, Doc, why don't you do me a list and draw me a map?" Shane asked Hershel and Jasper. "You won't need a map. I'll take you there." Jasper told him. "Daddy, no!" Charlie spoke from her position on the couch. "Honey, we don't have time for guesswork." Jasper stated. "Are you sure about this?" Shane asked him.

 

 

           "You even know what any of the stuff he's talking about looks like?" Jasper chuckled. "Come to think, no." Shane answered with a frown. "I'm a surgeon. I know." Jasper murmured. "You know I'm going to need you when you get back, right?" Hershel asked his son. "Yeah, dad. I know." The man in question laughed before going to gather supplies. 

 

 

             "Where is she? His mother?" Maggie asked, stepping up to Rick. 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

 

 

          "We'll loose the light before too long." Daryl spoke, Crossbow in hand. "Let's head back." Lori spoke, agreeing with Daryl. "We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked timidly. "Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Lori agreed. 

 

 

               Daryl whistled, catching the attention of the group. 

**_●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●_ **

 

           "Just get what you need and get out of there." Rick told Jasper and Otis as the two loaded up supplies in Otis' pick up. "You stay strong, alright?" Jasper murmured softly to the man he hadn't known long. 

 

 

 

          "Thank you for doing this." Rick rasped out. "I'd hope some kind stranger would do the same thing for one of my girls if one of them were in your boys' position." Jasper smiled as Patricia hugged her husband. 

 

           "Let's check on your boy." Hershel spoke as the two drove off.

 

 

**_●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●_ **

 

 

         "Found some more batteries, a bottle of very trendy pink water, an excellent new machete, and I thought Glenn might like this guitar. Maybe he plays." Dale spoke, sitting next to T-dog as the man puffed on his cigarette. 

 

 

       "No drugs. You?" Dale asked worriedly. "Yeah. Ibuprofen, and these." T-dog spoke sarcastically, holding up his cigarette. "What Are We Doing?" He asked after some thought. "Pulling supplies together." Dale answered back. "No, I mean... what are we  ** _Doing?_** People off in the woods, they's looking for that poor little girl and we're here. Why? 'Cause they think we're the weakest." T-dog spoke.

 

 

                   "What Are you? 70?" T-dog asked Dale. "64." Dale corrected. "Uh-huh. And I'm the one black guy. Realize how precarious that makes my situation?" T-dog rasped out, taking another drag of his cigarette. "What the hell are you talking about?" Dale asked incredulously. "I'm talking about two good-old-boy cowboy sheriff's and a redneck whose brother cut off his own hand because I dropped a key. Who in that scenario you think is gonna be the first one to get lynched?" T-dog asked deliriously. 

 

 

 

         "You can't be serious. Am I--... Am I missing something? Those Cowboys have done alright by us. And if I'm not mistaken, that redneck went out of his way to _Save_ your ass. More than once." Dale spoke in disbelief. "And don't forget about Andrea. Kills her own sister." T-dog spat. 

 

 

 

             "She was already dead." Dale whispered. "Then wants to blow herself up. Yeah, she's all there." T-dog shot back. "She's having a tough time. What is wrong with you?" Dale demanded. "The whole world is having a tough time. Damn man! Open your eyes! Look where we are! Stuck in this mess here!" T-dog began Yelling as Dale shushed him. 

 

 

 

              "Let's---...... Let's just go. Just take the RV and go." T-dog suggested, deliriously. "You've gone off the deep end." Dale spoke incredulously. "I mean it man! Why we on the side of this road like live bait? Let's go, you and me, man. Let's go before they get back." T-dog spoke again. Dale stood, intent on feeling T-dog's forehead. "Oh god, you're burning up! Give me that. Come on. Here, take these." Dale advised, giving T-dog some Ibuprofen. 

 

 

**_●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●_ **

 

 

           "How much farther?" Lori asked breathlessly as her half of the group trudged through the woods, back to the highway. "Not much. Maybe 100 yards. As the crow flies." Daryl spoke, Crossbow at the ready. 

 

 

 

               "Too bad we're not crows." Andrea snapped. "Oh. Oh! As the crow flies my ass." She spoke as she stumbled into a spider web. A growl to her right caught her attention. She screamed as it lunged for her. 

 

 

              "Andrea?" Lori yelled, calling for the group member she didn't see. 

 

 

             Andrea screamed again, pushing away from the walker and stumbling back, tripping over a root. "Help me!" Andrea cried out as the Walker advanced. Time seemed to slow down before the walker was Knocked off her by a woman on a horse wielding a baseball bat. "Lori? Lori Walsh? Whoa." The woman called as her horse slowed. 

 

 

 

         "I'm Lori." She answered, as she and the group ran up. "Rick sent me. You've gotta come now." The woman spoke. "What?" Lori asked breathlessly. "There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive, but you've got to come now. Rick and Shane need you, just come." The woman ordered. 

 

 

               "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl! You can't get on that horse!" Daryl protested as Lori scrambled to do as she was told. "Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl? Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene. Hyah!" The woman called, her horse Kicking into gear.

 

          The walker wheezed and sat up, only to be silenced by an arrow. "Shut up." Daryl spat. 

 

 

 

            "Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale demanded once they'd gotten back to the highway. "I don't know Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is that this chick rode in out of nowhere like Zorro on horse and took Lori. "You let her?" Dale asked in shock.

 

 

        "Climb down out of my ass old man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's." Daryl spoke as the group climbed over the railing. "I heard screams, was that you?" Dale asked Andrea, who just ignored him. "She got attacked by a Walker. It was a close call." Glenn murmured to him. "Andrea, are you alright?" Dale called, walking after her. 

 

 

           The woman in question gave him a look before shaking her hear and ripping the RV door open and storming inside.

**_●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●_ **

 

            Rick walked out onto the porch, Hershel walking out after him. "This place is beautiful." Rick commented, staring out into the distance. "Been in my family 160 years." Hershel spoke with pride. "I can't believe how serene it is. How untouched. You're lucky." Rick told him. 

 

 

         "We weren't completely unscathed. We lost friends, neighbors. The epidemic took my wife, my stepson, Charlie and Sarah's mother....." Hershel spoke. "I'm sorry." Rick spoke. "My son, my Daughter's and my Granddaughters were spared. I'm grateful to God for that." He spoke.

 

 

       "These people here, all we got left is each other. Just hoping we can ride it out in peace till there's a cure." Hershel stated. "We were at the CDC. It's gone now. There Is no cure." Rick spoke, trying to break the news to the old man. "I'm don't believe it. When AIDS came along, everyone panicked. One boy in town came down with it and some parents pulled their children from school so they didn't have to sit in the same room. " 


End file.
